Hairy Arguements
by Melgirl12
Summary: Our TMI couples go through some changes after the war that their special partners don't particularly like. Just a three shot that I had nagging me and thought was cute and a little funny. Clace's oneshot it already up and Malec and Sizzy will be coming soon (Rated T for slight swearing and possibly some making out in later parts)


**Hairy Arguments**

Cut it- Clace

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI

()()()

Clary set her bag down on the counter of her and Jace's new apartment. They had recently moved in once clary had turned eighteen and now got a salary from the clave. She sighed knowing that she would have to face the music and take up Jace up on his offer. Hopefully he wouldn't insist on a lack of clothing.

"JACE" she screamed knowing full well that he would still be asleep, even at 11:00 in the morning after she had gone through two hours of art classes at NYU. Ever since they had moved in he had been like that, of course he made up for the lost training time at night when she was free so she wasn't going to hassle him.

"Whaaaaat" he whined stumbling from their room half naked so that his upper torso showed off a large amount of runes. He was in a rumpled pair of jeans and had stubble on his chin and his curly hair was seeming to get longer each minute.

"I need you for an art assignment" she said trying to get through this as quickly as possible to avoid any teasing that was sure to come from him.

He smirked "You mean you need a model"

She groaned "Yes" admitting defeat.

"Just let me get ready" and with that he went to unzip his pants, but luckily she stopped him in time.

"I swear Jace Herondale if you pull down that zipper I will have Magnus pose for me instead" He stopped his motions of undressing and went to lay on their bright orange couch.

With his head lying back and his hands tossed to either side of his torso as to put emphasis on his chest he said "draw away, Clare bear"

"I not drawing you like _that_"

"I offered to pose naked"

"I don't mean like that either"

He turned and looked at her incredulously. "Then what do you mean like _that? _Do you know how many artists would kill to get to draw me like this"

"I mean you need to shave, get on a shirt, brush your teeth because they reek and I am not kissing you like that, you need to pose appropriately, and most of all you need to get a haircut."

"Uhh" he complained "why can't you get one of the models from the class you go to, to do it"

"Because the project is to draw someone very close to you, someone you love a lot."

Instead of smiling and kissing her like any non- cocky normal mundane boyfriend would do for being sweet he just groaned and asked why she couldn't draw her mom or Luke.

"Luke has to go to idris for a few weeks to do some consul stuff and my mom went with him" she explained.

"Then do Isabelle or Simon" he tried

"They are in Italy on a couple Vacation"

"Magnus?"

"He has too many appointments, I already asked and he said he could squeeze me in but I hate to have to rush"

"Alright Alec"

"He just doesn't want to do it"

"How do you know?" he questioned

"I asked him when I went to ask Magnus." she said in explanation.

In a mocking tone he said "I am offended that you asked my own parabati before coming to me, your _boyfriend_" holding a hand to his heart and standing from the couch to go make coffee.

"Pleeeeease Jace will you do it, the picture has to be done by next Friday" she stressed.

"Alright" he caved and smiled down at her as she pecked him on the lips in gratitude.

"Okay so then I got you a haircut scheduled this morning, so I could draw the picture, it's at you normal place tomorrow at ten."

"But that means I have to get up early" he whined sounding like a five year old.

"You'll survive" she said patting him on the chest before taking his coffee from his hands and walking off to their patio to draw.

"Hey" he protested but she was already gone.

()()()

The next day clary woke him up and set him on his way by 9:45 so that he would arrive on time and she could get her stuff set up. He made his way down the street toward his normal barber shop, and walked in.

"Hey, Jace" Lenny the owner of the shop greeted him "Haven't seen you in a while, sit down so I can get started" he said gesturing to one of the barber stools

Instead of sitting down though Jace walked up to the counter where Lenny was counting change and dropped a fifty in front of the old man's face. Lenny looked up at him and asked.

"What's this?'

But Jace shot back another question "Lenny do you have caller ID?"

"Yes, why do you want to know" he said giving the blond boy a questioning look

"I am going to give you this fifty and you won't answer the phone whenever my girlfriend calls alright, no matter how many times she tries, just don't answer. I will come down here myself when I need to make an appointment, and if she comes down and asks tell her, that I was not allowed to come here anymore due to some roughhousing I started today alright?"

The old man gave a wicked grin and said "Good Luck" before pocketing the fifty.

Jace walked out of the store and ducked into an alleyway to draw a quick speed rune before running off in the direction of the hunter's moon

()()()

"What _did you_ _do?_" Clary gasped as Jace walked through the door of their apartment.

Jace sighed and said "Lenny had a new worker in there today and he kept arguing with me on how I was going to get my haircut"

"So you felt the need to get in a fight!" she said in a voice so loud it hurt his ears.

"No, I just got up from the chair to ask Lenny if he could do it and the guy tried to grab me to push me back into it so I shoved him off me and he threw the first punch" he defended even though nothing of the sort had happened. In actuality he had punched a young werewolf at the bar and had been attacked. Which was exactly what he wanted because now he had the bruises to match his story.

"Why haven't you already put on an irataze?" she questioned pulling out her own stele.

"I wanted you to do it" another lie, he supposed he could have just come home and told her about the fight and then lied and said he had already put one on or even that the guy hadn't been big enough for him to really need one but what was the fun in that.

She huffed and began marking his skin. But when he looked down he noticed she was doing much more than an irataze. There were strength marks and ones for agility and speed. Everthing he would use for a greater demon attack and more.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as she continued on the other arm.

"Oh friend in my painting class has seen me doodling you" she said as she continued her work "and when I told them today that you were going to be my center they said to make sure I got your tattoos in pretty prominently because they -are and I'm quoting this- 'fucking hot'"

He chuckled "Sure, you are"

"She's the one who said it"

"I get it, but why can't you do this with sharpie? You know something that doesn't burn and affect my bodily functions because later on I'm going to be getting a sandwich out and accidently rip the refrigerator door off"

She huffed at a piece of hair falling in her face as she started on his neck. "Because they don't flow out the same way, they aren't as pretty"

Jace rolled his eyes as she finished with one last courageous rune. "Now go put on a button down and some unripped jeans would you" he stood and walked to their room to do so and she called out after him "Shave while you're at it!"

A few minutes later he came in to find her setting up her easel in front of the couch. She must have heard him because as she started opening up her supply cases she spoke "Lye down on the couch I'll position you in a minute"

He did so thinking about how long this was going to take and how much he had to love her to do this for her. If anyone else had asked he would have probably laughed.

She turned around and scrunched her face at him "You really need your hair cut, you know what just go put back on your t-shirt and take off your pants we can go to the bathroom and I'll give you a quick snip then you can shower and put gel in it like for my mom's wedding so if it gets into the art exhibit you'll look all spiffy"

He glared at her, this was not going according to plan. "Clary" he groaned trying to reason with her "You already have everything set up and I'm all dressed. Do you really want to have to do it all again and re- rune me later."

"Please" she said hands on her hips. "it will take all of fifteen for me to cut it and ten for you to get ready again my supplies and your runes aren't going anywhere."

He looked for something else "'You know what else takes even less time, if I just put gel in it. I'm sure it will look exactly the same as if you had cut it"

Clary folded her arms over her chest "Jace Herondale you stink because you didn't shower last night after practice and your hair is making you look like a caveman, just let me cut it!" she demanded.

"I do not look like a caveman, I look rugged." He tried "How about you draw me in the park I'm sure there is much better lighting anyhow"

By now he could practically see her head steaming "I don't have time to lug all this stuff to the park and paint you I have this due tomorrow and its going to take all night as it is! Just go to the bathroom"

"Then why waste such precious time to cut my hair!" he argued.

"Thirty minutes is hardly a big deal. Why won't you let me cut it!" she screamed stomping one of her feet.

He dogged the question "Why do you want me to cut it so bad. I am I not good looking enough for you!"

She gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't about to believe that bullshit "Don't even try it you are avoiding my question"

He mulled it over for a minute before sighing, "I wanted to grow it out"

The words had barely left his mouth before Clary was laughing.

"What?" he demanded.

It took a few minutes before clary could get it out but finally she said "Why didn't you tell me that I would have canceled your appointment. "

He gaped at her a little "I thought you liked my hair short"

"I do but if you want to grow it I won't stop you. I just always thought you kept it short for combat." She said still laughing a little.

"Yeah well valentine was the one who always had me cutting it and I just never stopped, but the wars are over and everything he and Sebastian are gone so why keep doing things like he still has a hold on me." He explained "Besides you and Isabell fight fine I doubt it will stop me and I'm not going to be like Rapunzel or anything just long enough to get it into one of those little pony tails at the back of your neck" he shrugged not quite meeting her eyes.

"That's fine" he looked up at her.

"Really?" he said surprise tinting his voice.

She shrugged "Yeah why not, besides that would be kind of sexy" she said then had a sort of afterthought "You know almost in a thor kind of way."

()()()

A month later and Jace was idly walking around Clary's university showroom. The art show was tonight and before she had run to the bathroom she had told him that she had three or four different pieces in her personal section and he was currently looking for them with a champagne glass in hand. (The waitress hadn't even questioned his age)

At one point he caught glimpse of a rather large painting though the crowd. It was of a town square with angels walking the streets with white auroras around them but leaning against the town fountain was a white haired angel with black wings and horns peeking out of his head. Their were chains holding him down and he had his head buried in his knees. Then his aurora was black and his wings had tendrils of dark red running down them like ichor as though someone and been plucking out his feathers.

He knew the city was idris but all the mundies thought Clary had simply created it. Jace also knew that it was clearly Sebastian and that she had drawn it only a few days after their return from the demon relm. However she had only painted this in the past week when she needed a last minute piece for the show.

He wondered what other's thought she must have been thinking when this came out. It was really a master piece but they must already be envisioning her with some serious psychological problems. Not that she didn't have a few. All of them did after the war. Simon was still lost half the time from lack of memories, Alec had nightmares, Izzy could only sleep now with her whip at her bedside even when she was at the institute, Jace himself found that sometimes he stopped in the middle of training and just froze having remembered using that move he practiced on one of the endarkened, and clary- well occasionally she now went on a sort of strike and would only draw scenes from the war for a couple days straight. Most of the time she threw them away afterwards but the other day he saw a sketch of a happy family still in her sketch book from last time and he noticed grimly that it looked like a sort of wedding picture in front of Fairchild manor and Sebastian was certainly there, green eyes and all.

He walked up to the display then and noticed another of the pictures was from Jocelyn and Luke's own wedding during their kiss. Then another was of the view they had had from their boat in Venice and then the last one was him lying on the couch. His shirt had the top unbuttoned to bare his neck and he had his arm dangling over the side of the couch while his other was slung over his eyes and his hair was sprawled out over the armchair- uncut.

By now he had that pony tail and was only reminded of it when he felt someone come up and twirl it in a teasing manor. Jace turned to find his fiery headed girlfriend smiling at him.

"Like them?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Defiantly" he answered swirling his glass. "We have to hang that one of me in Alec's room to screw with Magnus"

"Actually I got offered 200$ for that" she said taking the glass from him and sipping it herself.

"By who"

"That rich kid in my painting glass who said and I quote that your runes were 'fucking hot'" she joked using the same wording as she had nearly a month ago.

"So you're selling it?" he questioned.

"For 200$ hell yeah" she said snorting into the shoot.

"But aren't you bothered that about them having an admittedly very sexy picture of me?" it was weird Clary usually got jealous easily. Not as much as he did but still pretty jealous.

She handed him back the glass "Well that depends. Are you firm in your sexuality?"

He nodded.

"Then despite the bucket loads of money he has I believe that Connor poses no threat to me." She said turning to her art.

Jace made a hissing noise "How _much_ money are we talking about here"

She rolled her eyes at him "You say that like you don't have a house and a full vault of cash from your parents. You're like some weird version of a blond headed, hot, kickass harry potter"

He gave her a look "I hate it when you make references to those books you know I never read them and then you and Simon laugh at me"

"Well I never read anything but that and anime comics what do you want. Besides now a days me and Simon really like having something to talk about." She said sounding wistful. It was true that she and Simon still had the most memories together but they weren't as much as clary had hoped for. Constantly she had to tell him of things that had happened when he wasn't catching on to something that had been said and he could tell it pained her to do it.

The blond decided it was time to change the subject. "What did Conner say when you guys talked about it?"

She smiles up at him again in a way he swore nothing would ever compare to "He said that he loved your hair"

()()()

I wrote the beginning of this forever ago and just got to finishing it. Whenever I feel like doing them I'm going to post two more one shots with Alec/Magnus and Simon/Izzy all hair related so feel free to follow.

R&R I love you guys!

Rock on Melgirl


End file.
